


Love and other drugs

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Arranged Marriage AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, warning for homophobic language and drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, the eldest son of the President of the United States of America, a closeted gay, and a junkie was supposed to be married to Lisa Braden because of political reasons. And for once in his life, he defies his power-hungry father and elopes with Castiel Novak, an intern in the White House. </p><p>Inspired by the miniseries, Political Animals.<br/>Not as cliche as the title… I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and other drugs

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of watching Politcal Animals when I decided to write this. It's a damn good show and I recommend watching it.
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 10: Arranged Marriage AU.

Castiel walked down the desolate street as he shoved his hand in the pockets of his trousers. It was mid-November and the temperature has gotten ridiculously cold even more so now that he spent his nights alone in the apartment. 

It was not so long ago that he shared his nights with _the_ Dean Winchester, eldest son of his boss who is the President of the United States of America. Yes. Castiel Novak is an intern for the White House Office of Presidential Personnel. It was something he badly needed to pass his undergraduate course. Of course he never fully intended to fall in love with the President’s eldest son. It was an accident really, the best accident in his life.

But it was not to last forever. Both of them lived in different worlds and when someone as powerful as the president threatens you, you need to do as he says even if it hurts. You see Dean Winchester was always the troubled child of the family. He was eight years old when his mother died from a tragic accident while his father was in the middle of running for the governor of Kansas. 

Both Dean and Sam, his younger brother, grew up around politics and maybe that’s the reason why Sam got into Stanford and is studying law. Dean, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with politics but got stuck because “it as the family’s business”.

 Dean’s life spiraled out of control when he got into drugs. He was around eighteen years old when he started blowing coke. At first it was a way to take out the stress of being the eldest son of the soon-to-be-President of the country. A heavy weight was placed upon him the moment his father announced that he was going to run for presidency in the upcoming election. And like any other drug, it was hard to stop. You just kept it coming and your whole life depended on it. Dean tried to hide it as long as he could but John had walked in on him snorting coke off of some dude’s chest. That was one of the worst nights he had because his addiction and sexuality finally came out.

He was brutally beaten by his own father and was left battered, and bruised on the floor. John made Dean swear none of this would come out to the public. It would totally ruin John’s image and his chances in winning the elections.

John winning the election didn’t help Dean at all. He kept getting his hands on the drug and still kept on fucking boys. His dad couldn’t even look at him and if he did, he had this expression on his face like Dean was some kind of dirt that needed to be burnt. All of that made it worse.

Dean caused a buzz in the media when he was brought to the hospital for overdosing. Nobody knows why but the official statement was it was only an allergic reaction to some prescribed medicine but some people knew the truth. What was sad about this near-death incident is that John didn’t give two shits about Dean. It was the head of security, Bobby Singer, who found Dean on the floor, in the pool of his own vomit, and barely breathing. It was also Bobby who stayed with Dean the entire time he was in the hospital. Bobby was some kind of father figure to both Dean and Sam because John was always too busy with work.

After the hospital incident, Dean and Castiel met in the busy hallways of the White House. That’s where it all started.

Now Castiel, cold from the freezing temperature outside, entered his apartment and took off his brown trench coat. The apartment was eerily silent and he was still adjusting to it. The disturbing loneliness didn’t help the fact that it was still cold despite being indoors. His hand immediately turned on the lights and he was almost startled to death when he saw a familiar figure sitting down on the couch.

“Good God Dean! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He shouted as he tried to calm down.

“Sorry.” Dean whispered.

Castiel looked at him and immediately began to worry. Dean was not supposed to be here. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re going to get us killed!” Castiel loudly whispered.

“Bobby got me out. They haven’t even noticed I’m gone.” Dean explained. “I needed to see you Castiel. I’ve been on lock down for two days and I couldn’t take it anymore!”

“Dean… you must go. It’s not safe for the both of us.” Castiel said his blue eyes filled with pain and regret.

“I can’t marry her Cas!” Dean shouted and Cas hoped no one heard because they will be in a shit ton of trouble. 

“Your father needs all the help he can get if he’s planning to run again in the next election. The Bradens are a very powerful family and they might just help your father if you marry Lisa.” Castiel explained as calmly as he could.

Dean stood up in frustration and faced Cas with confusion written all over his face. “Are you saying that you want me to marry Lisa? Are you saying we should give up on this?” Dean asked.

Castiel remained silent. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at all. What Castiel wanted and needed isn’t the best or the right thing to do. 

“I was clean Cas. I was clean since we happened and ever since you came into my life I actually wanted to get better.” Dean said as tears formed in his eyes. He brought his hand to his eyes and wiped them away. At this point Castiel understood him. Dean isn’t the guy who did the right thing, he did the things that made him happy for once because with all the shit he’s experienced his whole life Dean deserved happiness. 

“I need you. I can’t marry Lisa because I need you.” Dean muttered through his quiet sobs.

Castiel moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Castiel asked gently.

Dean wiped the remaining tears in his eyes and looked at Cas with disbelief. Cas was always the one who followed the rules and did the right thing even if it meant sacrificing something big in his life but here he was now asking to do something about this. This made Dean terribly happy because he had a plan before he sneaked out of his house. 

“Let’s elope!” Dean beamed. “Bobby is waiting for us down the street with plane tickets to London. We’ll be able to start a new life together there and no one would bother us.” 

Castiel took a step back and tried to process everything Dean had said. Eloping with him meant leaving his studies behind. There were so many questions running in his mind. Where will they live? What will they do for a living? What if they get caught? But all that excitement and being with Dean over powered his anxious thoughts. 

Castiel smiled, “Just let me pack my things and we’ll go.”

Dean looked at him with eyes wide open. He was happy again, now that Cas has agreed to elope with him. Dean didn’t care if they had no money and nowhere to go because the most important thing is that he was with Cas. Screw his dad and screw politics, he was going to do something that made him feel good for once.

They held hands as they walked down the street and entered Bobby’s car. They held hands as they drove down to the airport. They held hands as they boarded the plane to London. They held hands because they feared that if they let go, someone was going to split them apart again. They held hands because there was a reassuring comfort in that small physical contact.

“What do we do from here, Dean?” Castiel asked as he looked outside the window and savored the sight of D.C at night because that might be the last time he was ever going to see that city again.

“I don’t know. We’ll make it up as we go, just like we always do.” Dean answered as he gave Castiel’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I love you.” Dean whispered.

Castiel averted his gaze and turned to look at Dean. He looked happy, not a sign of crappy childhood and drug abuse, and it made Castiel smile because what they had was enough. Whatever this is, it was strong enough to defy the president and it’ll be strong enough to defy anything.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
